Shake Your BonBon
by mooresomore
Summary: AU. Carlos and Logan are undercover. Things get a little crazy. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**This is for the awesome OkieBTRsen. What did you do? Lol… :) I heard this song and immediately started coming up with a Cargan story for it (well, I knew it was going to be a Carlos/somebody story, but you screamed "Logan!" at me, lol… or at least that's what I heard in my head, lol. Plus, I'd love to see it…oh lord! :)- and we all joked Logan was a pole dancer, so it seemed the most logical choice…) So, without further ado, I give you the story…**

***Background*** Officer Carlos and his partner Logan are trying to catch a pimp (Kendall- see the bad-boy image, lol…). Logan has to be a dancer at a strip club to do this. James makes an appearance as the clothing advisor/hairstylist/make-up artist/guardian. Based on Ricky Martin's song "Shake Your Bon-Bon" ***End Background***

"Uh huh, yes sir, I understand." Officer Carlos Garcia sad, "Officer Mitchell and I will be right over." Carlos hung up and looked at Logan. "Chief Rocque wants to meet with us."

_Oh crap. _was Logan's first thought. _What did we do wrong? _ He couldn't remember a single bust that they'd done wrong. "Ok." He said.

"Boys. Thank you for coming in." Chief Rocque said. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"Yeah." Logan said. "No offense sir, but we haven't done anything wrong."

"I know." Chief Rocque said. "We are trying to catch Kendall Knight. Yes, the Kendall Knight who's wanted for human trafficking. He owns this club, The Palmwoods, and Logan, you're going undercover as a dancer there- he has a thing for white brunettes."

"Um, ok."

"and Officer Diamond with the FBI will be there also and take care of you. Carlos will come on the day we're gonna bust him and get you out of there."

"Ok. See you whenever Carlos."

"Bye Logan."

Today was the day. It'd been six months of hard work. Logan didn't know it, but Carlos had snuck in and watched him perform a couple of times (and who could blame him; Logan's dance to "Pour Some Sugar On Me" was pretty damn sexy).

Logan saw Carlos come in. He grinned. _Finally._ He'd already planned something different for tonight; Carlos would be the perfect person.

"And now, for Hortense." The announcer said. The crowd went wild; Carlos raised his eyebrows at the name (he knew it was Logan's original name, but still).

"I need a volunteer." Logan said, looking straight at Carlos. "Julio," he said, grabbing Carlos, "You're perfect."

"Well, actually, it's Geraldo."

"Really? I think you're a Julio." Logan said as e pushed Carlos into the chair, grabbing the in-ear Carlos snuck into his hand and putting it in. "So, Geraldo, sit back and let me do all the work."

Carlos realized then that Logan was going to give him a lap dance. _I hope they get Kendall quickly._ Carlos had been having dreams ever since Logan went undercover of this very thing, but now that it was here, Carlos wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Christina Milian's "Dip It Low" started playing, and Logan rocked his hips at just the right angle, making Carlos say "Oh" just at the right time in the song (which Carlos was thankful for). About halfway through, Kendall was captured, but they couldn't just stop. After the song was over, Logan whispered, "See you in 10 in the dressing room. Second to the end on your left."

"Yeah." Carlos whispered. Oh, it was _on._

Carlos showed up, CD in hand. "Ok, my turn." Before Logan could speak, Carlos had handcuffed him to the chair and was playing the CD. Ricky Martin's "Shake Your Bon-Bon" came on. Carlos sand along as he started his own dance; by the end of the song, neither one cared; they were both too busy making out. They only broke apart because there was a knock on the door. Carlos unhandcuffed Logan and Logan got the door. Chief Rocque was standing there.

"Well done. Let's go back and you can go back to your day jobs."

As they left, Logan said, "Come over tonight. We can pick up right where we left off."

Carlos grinned. "I'd like that a lot." He wasn't sure where it was going, but he trusted Logan.

_Thank you Chief Rocque._ Carlos thought; without this, he'd never been able to make a move. Now that he had a taste, he wanted more. And from the looks of it, Logan did too.

Carlos couldn't wait to see where things were going to go with his 'partner'.


End file.
